Stay
by sarahtheghostqueen
Summary: Peeta comes home early to check on Katniss. Post-Mockingjay. One-Shot


It had been a cold autumn season here in twelve. The bakery was doing fine that day but I decided to shut down early and check on Katniss. I had only been back in twelve a few months but had fallen into a routine with Katniss. I would bring breakfast in the morning (which was usually bread) and she made dinner. This morning she had not opened her door. I was worried but I had learned many times over to give Katniss her space.

Worry wore at me as the day went on. I closed early, just after lunch. Walking down the gravel, the cold air bit into my threadbare sweater. I probably should break out the warmer clothes soon.

Walking by Katniss's door my heart sank to see the primroses I had planted just a few months before faded and withered. Winter was coming quickly. I walked up the steps, toes numb due to the cold temperatures. My hand rose to her light blue door, and I knocked loudly. I didn't hear Katniss. I knocked again, and waited, and knocked again, and waited. Fear travelling throughout my body, I grabbed the doorknob. It gave way and I opened the door.

I stepped through the threshold a chill greeting me. It was so cold, why had Katniss not set a fire?

The living room and office were empty. I walked into the kitchen where it looked as though Katniss had been preparing a meal. Onions, Tomatoes, and a single potato had been cut up. A pot sat on the stove but had nothing in it. The stove was off. It was then that I noticed the blood.

A vegetable knife was discarded on the floor and a trail of blood led to the pantry. My heart pounded as I rounded the corner and opened the door. Had she tried to hurt herself? My memory rewound to when she tried to take the suicide pill. Katniss sat on the floor of the pantry, she was in warm leggings and what I realized to be was one of my sweaters. I would have been _overjoyed_ to see the girl I loved wearing my clothes but I once again notice blood covering her hands and my sweater.

"Katniss," my voice was urgent but it wavered. Her eyes remained closed. " _Katniss_ ," I said again. Her eyes shot open and she frantically started to thrash.  
" **Peeta! PEETA**!"

I pulled her out of the closet and into my arms. She shook and cried and clutched at me. I held her tightly.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss," I repeated her name like a prayer. "You're okay, I'm here, I'm here."

Once she calmed down enough I led her to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet as I washed and bandaged her hands.

"What happened honey?" I asked, the term of endearment slipping past my lips.

"I was making dinner."

"And?"

"I must've accidently cut my hands. I had a panic attack, and I fell asleep."

I nodded it wasn't the first time Haymitch or Sae or I found her hiding somewhere. Despite her nap in pantry fatigue pooled in her eyes and weighed on her body.  
"I'm going to change my shirt."

"Alright honey, meet me downstairs."

When she returned in a black long-sleeved shirt, I made her lay on the couch, and wrapped her in two of the fluffiest blankets I could find. A faint smile stretched across her face as I built a warm fire to chase away the chill in the air.

I made a small meal of a sweeter bread from the other morning with sausage and fruit.  
Katniss balanced it on her lap. She finished it in a hurry. She blush furiously when she saw me looking at her.  
"Sorry, I'm just hungry."

A smile spread across my face, "I'm just happy to see you eating."

Soon I finished my meal as well and I placed the dishes in the sink. I could tell Katniss was getting sleepy when I returned to add another log on the fire. Her eyes fluttered and her forehead crinkled. She tried to hide her yawns under the blankets.

I walked over and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep Katniss." I started closing the drapes and turning off lights. I turned to leave the room but she called out to me with that melodic voice.

"Peeta?"

"Yes."

"Stay with me, please."

I slipped of my boots and my prosthesis and slip onto the couch behind her. She laid snuggled up in between my legs her head on my chest, blankets covering us both.  
"Stay with me Peeta." Her beautiful gray eyes fluttered, her hair fell in her face. The fire light cast a warm glow all over the room.

"Always Katniss."  
I'll stay with her. Always.

 **Hoped you all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! Reviews and other feedback is always welcome!- sarahtheghostqueen**


End file.
